Berlin
by Clenery Aingremont
Summary: [Universo Alternativo, Jily] Lily Evans e James Potter eram britânicos que moravam na Berlin oriental, até o dia em que um muro os separou.


**1961**

Era 13 de agosto.

Petúnia tinha se mudado havia poucos meses para a Dorotheenstraße, do outro lado do rio, com seu novo marido, Vernon Dursley. Ele era um tipo um pouco grosseiro, mas muitos alemães eram como ele. Lily tinha aprendido isso nos últimos anos que passaram naquele país, por causa das transferências militares de seu pai.

Tinha sido difícil deixar a Grã-Bretanha, dois anos após iniciada a Guerra Fria, mesmo que Lily tivesse apenas cinco anos naquela época. Ela ainda se lembrava das amigas que tinha feito, e os oito anos seguintes passou mudando de país para país, estado para estado, cidade para cidade, seguindo as ordens dadas pelos militares ao seu pai. E tinha sido dessa forma que "pousaram" em Berlin, quatro anos antes.

O almirante Charles Evans não era o único britânico daquela região. Tinha sido algumas ruas abaixo que ela tinha conhecido James Potter que, apesar do sobrenome alemão, tinha nascido na capital londrina. Juntos eles tinham se adaptado a um novo idioma extremamente complicado, mas ao mesmo tempo feito de tudo para não se esquecer de suas origens. Eles sonhavam em, um dia, voltar para o seu país de origem. Sonhavam juntos também com o dia em que a guerra acabaria.

Tendo tanto em comum, Lily não tinha percebido o momento em que passou a ver o _dämlich_ James como algo mais do que o amigo que ele tinha sido até então.

— Tem certeza de que não quer ir comigo, mamãe? — perguntou Lily, enrolando um cachecol em volta do pescoço.

— Eu acho que você deveria ficar em casa — foi a resposta que ela recebeu de dona Doralice.

Sua mãe não gostava do outro lado do rio, onde Petúnia tinha decidido ir morar, tinha sido bem contra aquela decisão, mas sua filha mais velha nunca tinha escutado suas opiniões, não seria agora a hora de mudar.

— Eu só vou ver como está a casa deles — disse Lily, sorrindo para a sua implicância.

— Tenho certeza de que ela poderá tirar uma foto e nos enviar, se você a pedir.

Ainda rindo, deu um último beijo na testa da mãe, que estava vendo algum programa culinário na televisão, antes de sair de casa.

Era uma boa distância entre Linienstraße e Dorotheenstraße, ainda mais quando ela não podia contar com o carro de seu pai para atravessar a ponte. Não era normal na década de 60 que as mulheres soubessem dirigir, elas ainda nem eram muito bem aceitas no mercado de trabalho. Talvez nunca realmente fossem.

— Acha que Estados Unidos conseguirá enviar o homem a lua? — James estava sentado no banco do jardim em frente à sua casa.

Ele morava na Johannisstraße. Era curioso como street virava straße em alemão. A forma de escrever não era tão absurdamente distinta, exceto pelo B contorcido do seu alfabeto.

— Sem chance — Lily riu, parando sua caminhada um pouco para conversar com ele — Não tem tecnologia para isso.

— Eles estão desesperados — James deu de ombros — Pessoas desesperadas fazem coisas desesperadas.

Ela aproximou-se dele com um sorriso no rosto.

— Essa guerra é estúpida — sussurrou — Parecem duas crianças brigando.

— Guerras são estúpidas — ele retrucou — E até o momento em que eles se ataquem, não estamos em guerra.

Esse era o maior medo de todos. Que os Estados Unidos ou a União Soviética desse o primeiro passo. Ambos os países com um arsenal destrutivo, apenas uma bomba atômica era capaz de varrer a humanidade da Terra. Talvez por isso Petúnia e tantas outras mulheres pareciam desesperadas para se casar logo, Lily não pensava assim.

Trocaram um sorriso cúmplice. Os outros jovens de 17 anos não os compreendiam. Além de terem crescido em realidades diferentes, pareciam todos aterrorizados demais com a guerra para brincar sobre ela. Não gostavam de humor negro. E os mais velhos ficariam horrorizados de escutar as suas brincadeiras, também não tinham a compreensão de humor deles. Talvez o problema fossem eles, eram peculiares demais para serem compreendidos.

— Está indo levar doces para a vovó, chapéuzinho? — perguntou James, debochado.

— Visitar Tuney — respondeu Lily.

— Cuidado com o lobo mau.

Ela voltou a rir, antes de afastar-se.

Era fácil de rir quando estava em sua companhia. Enquanto descia mais a rua, percebeu os olhares de algumas filhas de oficiais britânicos e franceses. Não era estúpida. James era cobiçado e ser amiga de um homem naquela época era visto como um cortejo certeiro. Sem sombra de dúvidas, suas mães conspiravam para que eles terminassem juntos.

Ela não tinha problemas com isso, não mais.

A Friedrichstraße estava estranha naquela tarde. No geral, a ponte para o outro lado do rio não era movimentada, mas, naquela tarde, Lily via oficiais caminhando de um lado ao outro, às vezes de carro e outras a pé.

Isso deveria ter sido o sinal para que ela virasse as costas e voltasse para casa, mas ela resolveu continuar sua empreitada. Estava a poucos metros de distância da casa de Petúnia, e não era como se fosse algo anormal ver oficiais do exército transitando pelas ruas. Talvez tivessem recebido o alerta de algum ataque, um alerta possivelmente falso, como todos os outros.

— O que está fazendo aqui?

Petúnia não era muito gentil. Ela tinha se dado bem naquela região, pois se os londrinos eram frios, os alemães eram mais. Então era quase como se ela fosse simpática.

— Vim visitá-la — respondeu Lily — Você se mudou faz algum tempo, mas ainda não tive a oportunidade de ver a casa.

— Certo — disse — Entre.

Ela observou a fachada azul da casa. Era azul como os olhos da irmã mais velha, uma cor não muito escolhida. Lily já tinha visto casas verdes, marrons, vermelhas e algumas laranjas. Cores do outono, não algo tão invernal.

— Você fez um ótimo trabalho — ela elogiou.

Sabia como sua irmã gostava de arrumar a casa, desde que moravam juntas com os pais. Petúnia arrumava uma maneira de decorar cada canto com pinceladas delicadas e suaves de traços que imitavam flores, e as próprias flores em jarros de vidro. Petunias, turquesas, violetas. Sempre flores de cores azuis, roxas ou brancas. Eram as suas prediletas. Nada extravagante como a paixão de Lily por lírios e copos de leite, ou algo tão simples e típico quanto rosas.

Da sala de estar, era possível ter uma visão do único quarto do primeiro andar. Não era exatamente uma boa ideia manter uma criança em um andar de diferença, mas Petúnia já estava planejando o quarto do bebê, mesmo que não estivesse grávida. Era para isso que ela tinha se casado com tanto desespero, afinal de contas. Ela era a esposa perfeita, desde que tivesse uma casa e um filho para cuidar.

— Obrigada — Petúnia passou a mão pelos cabelos, tentando ajeitar alguns fios de cabelo loiro que tinham desprendido do seu coque, e logo depois foi ajeitar o vaso torto de violetas em cima da mesa.

Conseguia imaginá-la como arquiteta ou pintora, mas ela nunca gostou muito da ideia de trabalhar. Era adepta das ideias antiquadas de mulher bela, recatada e do lar. Mas quem era Lily para julgá-la? O princípio das sufragistas e posteriores feministas era que a mulher estivesse onde quisesse, que não fosse obrigada a nada. E ela não estava sendo obrigada, queria viver daquele jeito.

— Que falta de educação a minha. Quer algum chá? Água? Suco? — perguntou Petúnia.

— Não, eu estou bem — Lily respondeu, notando os detalhes do teto — Você fez isso?

Nada mais enchia Petúnia de orgulho do que suas realizações. Os seus talentos em decoração e a sua arrumação impecável.

— Sim, eu dei algumas pinceladas para que ficasse parecendo que alguns grãos de neve ficaram presos — ela comentou, também olhando para cima, sorrindo orgulhosa de seu trabalho.

Isso lembrava as estrelas que Lily tinha pintadas no teto do seu quarto em Londres. O mesmo princípio, mas coisas distintas. Estrelas e neve eram bons elementos da natureza para descrevê-las.

— Com certeza eu vou querer você me ajudando a decorar a casa quando eu me casar — Lily pensou em voz alta.

— E já tem algum pretendente? — perguntou Petúnia.

— Na realidade, não.

A loira voltou a ajeitar o vaso de violetas, sentando-se em uma das poltronas. Lily tomou isso como um convite e sentou-se na poltrona do lado oposto, observando o teto refletido na madeira lustrada do móvel.

— Sabe que papai poderia te ajudar com isso, se quisesse — ela comentou.

Sim, ela sabia.

Isso era um costume tão dos anos 20, que Lily se negava a pensar em ter um noivado arranjado com outro filho de militar ou alemão influente em plena década de 60.

— Estive pensando em tentar a Humboldt no fim do verão — disse Lily.

— Deve haver muitos rapazes interessantes por lá — Petúnia assentiu com a cabeça, como se fosse a única funcionalidade de uma mulher em uma universidade.

Ela estava mais alucinada em pensar que estaria pisando no mesmo campus que Einstein, Marx, Hegel, Engels e Schopenhauer pisaram um dia.

— Com certeza há — respondeu, vagamente.

— E já sabe o que vai fazer?

Petúnia puxou um maço de cigarros do bolso do seu vestido e ofereceu a ela, que negou. Ela acendeu-o, enquanto segurava o cigarette com os lábios, dando a Lily tempo de pensar.

— Talvez algo sobre química — ela respondeu — Toda essa história de bombas atômicas me deixa curiosa.

Petúnia deu uma risada silenciosa, enquanto tragava.

— Planeja descobrir como se faz uma arma química? — ela perguntou, soltando a fumaça.

— Nunca se sabe quando vai precisar — Lily brincou — Gosto da ideia de trabalhar para a ciência.

— Consigo imaginá-la fazendo isso. De verdade. Qualquer coisa que você se submeter a fazer, terá dado o seu melhor.

Lily não gostava de cigarros. Não tinha um motivo específico para isso, ainda mais que grande parte das pessoas que ela conhecia fumavam. Petúnia e sua mãe fumavam os cigarettes franceses, seu pai e Vernon fumavam cachimbos. Parecia quase como uma regra, mas ela podia entender sua mãe e irmã por não escolherem fumar aquela porcaria enorme, mesmo que preferisse não fumar nada em geral.

— Aquele é o quarto de Dudley? — ela indicou o cômodo visto dali.

— Ainda não. Estou sem ideias para decorá-lo. Talvez eu só espere até estar grávida, isso deve me dar ideias.

Petúnia nunca fumava o cigarette inteiro, assim como nunca a tinha visto tomar um sorvete e comer a casquinha. Ela tinha essas peculiaridades. Dava uns tragos e isso já era suficiente para que amasse a ponta preta do cigarro no cinzeiro, que nada mais era do que um prato de vaso de planta que ela tinha sobrando.

— Agora, eu preciso de sua opinião com uma coisa — disse Petúnia, levantando-se e indo até as escadas.

Ela mostrou um cômodo vazio no fim do corredor. Lily não se lembrava de que a casa tinha três quartos.

— Estive pensando em fazer um quarto de hóspedes aqui, mas não tenho ideia de como decorar — ela disse, caminhando para dentro.

Era difícil visualizar algo naquele branco e vazio que causava eco. Só tinha uma cama de solteiro, por enquanto. Lily gostava do guarda roupas no canto direito, da janela com parapeito que dava para sentar e da porta que dava para o banheiro. Só achava estranho os degraus que davam para a porta, supunha que a construção já era assim.

— Um papel de parede floral — disse Lily — Ou cores pastéis, se preferir que fique mais neutro.

— Eu gosto de como essa janela e esse guarda roupa ficam, mas eu não sei. Parece que não importa o que eu faça, não vou conseguir deixar esse quarto como o resto da casa, só por causa desse paralelo.

Ela fez um gesto amplo aos lados do corpo, indicando a distância entre os dois pontos.

— Então pintar a mão seria um diferencial. Fazer essa parede como se fosse um quadro de arte, talvez você pudesse fazer isso com o quarto todo, incluindo o teto e o chão — sugeriu Lily.

Petúnia negou com a cabeça, a mão descansando sob o queixo.

— Isso aqui está me deixando louca — ela confessou.

Lily foi até a cama e sentou-se nela para testar a maciez do colchão.

— Talvez um quarto branco seja um diferencial — ela brincou.

Elas continuaram conversando sobre decoração e fofocas de vizinhos, tomando um chá na mesa da cozinha. Quando estava no horário de Vernon voltar para casa e já estava anoitecendo, Lily decidiu que já era hora de ir.

Despediu-se rapidamente com um abraço e foi empreender caminho de volta a Friedrichstraße.

Definitivamente a straße estava mais lotada naquela noite. Como se fosse a hora do rush em Londres, exceto que isso não costumava acontecer naquela área de Berlin.

Escutou alemães gritando, pedindo por alguma explicação. Esbarrou e intrometeu-se nos mínimos espaços possíveis, sem preocupar-se em pedir perdão. Tinha que chegar em casa logo e não poderia atrasar mais por causa de algum acidente de carro ou coisa parecida.

O seu estômago afundou quando viu a cerca.

Uma longa cerca de arame farpado cortava o início da ponte da Friedrichstraße. Olhando de um lado para o outro, era difícil de definir onde começava e onde terminava.

— _Es tut mir leid!_ — Lily viu um rapaz aproximar-se de um dos militares.

Como não tinha visto isso antes? Eles usavam o uniforme da União Soviética.

— _Ich muss zurück, meine Familie ist hier _— escutou outra mulher gritar.

— _Stand züruck_ — era apenas o que alguns militares respondiam.

Como a cerca cortava no início da estrada, o outro lado só tinha os militares da União Soviética. Nada de famílias desesperadas, pessoas pedindo para passar para o lado ocidental ou mesmo revoltas.

Suas famílias não sabiam da cerca. Não sabiam que seus familiares não voltariam para casa e se perguntariam o que poderia ter acontecido para que se atrasassem.

Ela devia ter ficado em casa.

Lily, um rapaz e algumas outras pessoas permaneceram sentadas em frente à cerca, como se esperassem que decidissem abrir passagem de um momento para o outro, ou que os guardas fossem hesitar o suficiente para que pudessem passar. Ficaram por lá mesmo quando todos já tinham se dispersado e já estava escuro.

Então ela percebeu que eles não cederiam e que seus pais já deviam estar deveras preocupados. Decidiu levantar-se e voltar para a casa de Petúnia, apesar de não sentir a menor vontade de esbarrar com o marido dela.

— Lily, onde você está?

Se ela estava ligando da sala de estar da irmã, é claro que ela estava na Bósnia-Herzegovina.

Petúnia a observava preocupada, não tinha dito muito sobre o que tinha visto na estrada, apenas pedido para ligar para a mãe.

— Bloquearam a estrada, não deixaram ninguém sair — disse Lily.

— Como assim não deixaram ninguém sair? Bloquearam como?

— Eu não sei, mãe.

— Eu vou mandar o seu pai ir te buscar.

— Está bem. Até logo.

Ela virou-se cansada para a irmã.

— Bloquearam? — repetiu Petúnia.

— Puseram uma cerca de arame farpado de um lado para o outro e está cheio de militares soviéticos do outro lado — Lily explicou.

A sua irmã olhou-a horrorizada, ideias terríveis e surreais passando pela sua cabeça, as prováveis mesmas ideias que passaram pela sua. Talvez fosse alguma reivindicação de território, a Alemanha estava toda dividida entre os países europeus depois da Segunda Guerra. Ou talvez fossem os soviéticos procurando militares britânicos para matá-los, ou dizimar toda a população do lado oriental.

Não muito tempo depois o telefone tocou.

— _Hallo_ — Petúnia foi quem atendeu.

Ela ficou muda, os olhos fixos no chão.

— O que houve? — perguntou Lily, quando ela desligou sem dizer uma palavra.

— Não pode voltar para casa — ela disse.

— Como assim não posso voltar?

Ela decididamente estava ficando histérica.

— Os Estados Unidos não querem arrumar um confronto com a União Soviética, então eles e os seus aliados não farão nada em relação a essa cerca — disse Petúnia — Ninguém pode passar para o outro lado.

**1963**

Tinham se passado dois anos desde que o Muro de Berlin tinha sido construído, dividindo a Alemanha em Ocidental e Oriental, assim como a sua capital.

A União Soviética tinha notado uma grande migração por parte dos alemães da "sua" parte do território, por ser menos desenvolvida do que a parte estadunidense e, por esse motivo, decidiu construir o muro na surdina para impedir essa passagem. Como Petúnia já tinha lhe dito, os Estados Unidos não interviriam. Eles estavam por conta própria.

Dois longos anos tinham se passado e Lily só tinha o telefone da casa de Petúnia para poder se comunicar com seus pais e com James. Ela estava ajudando a irmã a decorar o quarto de hóspedes, que tinha virado o seu quarto, até o momento em que o muro caísse e ela pudesse voltar para casa, ou que seu pai pudesse resolver a situação.

Charles não se conformou nem um pouco com a ideia de que sua filha solteira estava do outro lado sozinha e sem poder vê-los. Por isso estava usando de toda a sua influência militar e contatos para conseguir inverter a situação, embora não fosse uma situação tão fácil assim. Ele estava do lado errado do muro.

Sim, a cerca tinha virado um muro. A antes simples cerca de arame farpado tinha crescido, impedindo a todos os habitantes de verem a estrada e o rio do outro lado. Tijolos iam mais alto do que a baixa estatura de Lily poderia enxergar, cobrindo a sua visão completamente, as guardas tinham aumentado e torres de vigilância tinham sido construídas.

Mesmo assim, muitos ainda procuravam uma forma de escapar. Em dezembro, um maquinista tinha derrubado uma parte do muro quando atravessou em um trem, em Albrechtshof. No caso, as pessoas mais preocupadas eram as que estavam do outro lado, o lado oriental. Por isso Lily não tinha visto tantas pessoas preocupadas do lado ocidental.

Os correios e telefones ainda funcionavam, então já era um alívio para poder se comunicar com os pais. Tinha começado a trabalhar lavando roupas para fora no tempo livre que tinha, quando não estava estudando. Tinha entrado para a Freie, a universidade "livre" de Berlin. A universidade que foi fundada pelos Estados Unidos para rivalizar a Humboldt, que era a que Lily realmente queria entrar.

Outro diferencial na rotina dos Evans era a descoberta científica da Inglaterra de que o cigarro fazia mal para a saúde. Petúnia tinha horror a essas coisas e, desde então, tinha tentado largar o vício no cigarette com bastante dificuldade. Não tinha ideia de como seus pais reagiram à notícia, mas imaginava que eles também não estavam aceitando muito bem.

— Como você está? Sua mãe esteve tão preocupada.

Lily fechou os olhos.

Estava sentindo-se como se estivesse em uma cadeia, embora só tivesse visto uma em filmes. Apesar de seu pai poder circular livremente pelo lado ocidental por aquele dia — tinha conseguido um visto, mas só poderia visitá-la em datas pré-determinadas —, ele ainda teria de ir embora no final do dia.

Tinha demorado dois anos para conseguir um, quanto tempo mais demoraria para arrumar um jeito de tirá-la de lá?

— Pai, eu estive pensando — Lily disse em tom baixo, não queria que os escutassem — Você podia arrumar um visto para a mamãe também, e então daríamos um jeito de fugir.

— Não podemos fazer isso — Charles respondeu.

Ele era militar, estava no sangue dele não agir contra a lei, mesmo que essa fosse a lei dos soviéticos.

— Qual é — resmungou Lily — Acha mesmo que os britânicos vão nos ajudar? Esteve tentando por quanto tempo?

— Nós também somos britânicos, Lily — ele fez questão de lembrá-la, ofendido — E não vim para este lado somente para te ver. Vim também tratar dessa situação, pessoalmente.

Como se ele fosse viajar para outro país para lidar diretamente com o governo, a não ser que o governo tivesse ido até Berlin falar com ele, o que achava improvável.

— Tem cuidado de sua irmã?

A pergunta não era para Petúnia, era para ela.

Dois meses antes, tinham descoberto que Petúnia estava grávida. Não era o melhor momento, mas Lily sentia que ela era a única preocupada pelo lado ocidental. Estavam na região mais desenvolvida de Berlin, sob um pseudo "apoio" dos norte-americanos e podiam ir para onde quisessem, exceto o outro lado do muro.

Ela só não tinha a sua família e James consigo.

— Ela vai ficar bem. Como James está? — Lily perguntou.

As ligações telefônicas se tornavam cada vez menos frequentes, conforme o seu curso na universidade avançava e as horas que passava ajudando a Petúnia a decorar o quarto do bebê e arrumar a casa, enquanto tinha que lavar as roupas e entregá-las a domicílio antes do fim do dia. Uma coisa boa tinha saído disso tudo: a nova mamãe finalmente tinha decidido pintar quadros para vender. Não seria uma profissão remunerada, mas era bem mais do que Lily poderia pedir de sua irmã.

— Na faculdade, assim como você — Charles respondeu.

Sentia inveja dele. Ele estava na Humboldt, a universidade que eles queriam tanto ir desde sempre. Ele estava conseguindo realizar os seus sonhos, apesar de não estar no melhor lado da cidade, mas ele tinha ficado com sua família e amigos. Ele não estava afastado como ela.

— Você gosta dele?

— Do que está falando? — perguntou Lily.

— Só um pensamento que veio à cabeça...

Lily ficou em silêncio e seu pai pensou que ela não diria mais nada.

— Eu preciso ir resolver essas coisas, só tenho até o pôr do sol — ele despediu-se com um beijo na sua testa — _Ich liebe dich._

— _Ich _— ela tinha preguiça de falar as frases às vezes, então usava do princípio britânico de apenas repetir uma das palavras, mesmo que não fizesse muito sentido — Eu sempre gostei dele.

Essa última frase saiu sussurrada, enquanto ele afastava-se, mas sabia que ele tinha escutado.

Não fazia diferença, de qualquer forma.

**1965**

Era um alívio não precisar mais lavar roupas, já que ela estava finalizando a primeira etapa da graduação na universidade e podia trabalhar com pesquisas na sua área de conhecimento. Se perguntava se a Humboldt, naquele período, estava tendo as mesmas facilidades.

Em contrapartida, era difícil dormir com o choro de Dudley, mesmo que ele estivesse no andar de baixo. Agora ela entendia o porquê de Petúnia não querê-lo no quarto ao lado. Tinha tentado ajudar várias vezes, mas a peste simplesmente não ia com a sua cara, isso era evidente, então simplesmente desistiu.

A pior coisa que existia no mundo era morar com a irmã e o marido dela. Mesmo que Vernon passasse grande parte do dia no trabalho, era muito incômodo dormir sob o mesmo teto. As coisas eram mais fáceis quando estava em casa com os pais. Bem mais fáceis.

Naquele dia em específico, Petúnia tinha levado Dudley para o veterinário.

Quer dizer, o pediatra.

O garoto estava tendo um dos seus ataques de querer alguma coisa, mas como ele não sabia falar, só ficava com o rosto roxo e berrando, então Petúnia ficou preocupada e resolveu levá-lo para sair um pouco. Claro que ela levou tudo quanto era lenço umedecido e perfumado na bolsa porque ela realmente tinha um vício em limpeza.

Era um alívio ficar sozinha em casa, mesmo que fosse para ficar vendo a televisão que nem uma adolescente outra vez. Ela já tinha 21 anos, era muito difícil de acreditar nisso.

Nem sabia o que estava vendo na _Zweites Deutsches Fernsehen_ quando escutou a campainha tocar. Talvez fosse alguma das vizinhas fofoqueiras de Petúnia que não ia com cara dela, Sirius entediado querendo perturbar alguém — ele era um dos que ficou longe da família, mas ele parecia bem feliz por isso — ou a própria Petúnia que tinha esquecido alguma coisa em casa.

Levantou-se de seu lugar no sofá e abriu a porta, que não tinha tranca porque as pessoas da Berlin ocidental eram loucas e achavam que não existia criminalidade, ainda mais com uma criança de menos de 2 anos em casa.

Não conseguiu concluir seu raciocínio.

— James? — ela deixou o queixo cair.

Assim que convenceu-se de que não era uma miragem, ela puxou-o para dentro automaticamente, fechando a porta.

— _Oh mein Gott_ — exclamou — James, o que você fez? Você pulou o muro? Chantageou alguém? Você pode ser preso por isso! Poderia ter se machucado!

— O guarda que controla quem entra e sai me confundiu com o seu pai — James a respondeu.

Esse guarda claramente precisava de acompanhamento psicológico, considerando que a diferença de idade entre os dois era exorbitante.

— E quando descobrirem... — reclamou Lily — Você não deveria ter vindo! Por que fez isso?

— Porque eu queria te ver. Foram quatro anos, e não adianta mencionar as fotos, não é a mesma coisa.

**— **Seria a mesma coisa se tivéssemos ido para faculdades diferentes — ela tentou argumentar.

— Não, não seria. Porque eu daria um jeito de te ver.

Bom, ele tinha dado um jeito.

Jogou seus braços para os ombros dele, abraçando-o.

Era tão bom ver alguém conhecido que não fosse Petúnia, Dudley ou Vernon.

Ou o seu pai. Tinham tido algumas discussões nos últimos anos por causa do seu modo diplomático de agir. Ela queria sair da Alemanha, sair daquela prisão a céu aberto que tinha se tornado Berlin.

— _Mein Gott_, você está com barba — ela passou a mão na barba rala dele.

— Não achou que eu ia ficar na puberdade para sempre, né? — James brincou.

— Você mudou a armação dos óculos! Por que você não me conta essas coisas por telefone?

Ele deu de ombros.

— Acho que fico ocupado demais escutando a sua voz, enquanto olho para a última foto que você enviou, tentando fingir que você está na minha frente.

Ela entendia perfeitamente bem como era aquilo.

Estava muito mexida com a sua presença ali, então talvez isso explicasse porque de repente ela o beijou.

— Lily? — James perguntou, confuso, assim que ela se afastou.

— É melhor você ir embora — disse Lily, indo até a cozinha para pegar um copo d'água.

Ele não foi embora.

**1967**

— Você precisa contar para ele.

Lily odiava quando Petúnia estava certa, ela odiava profundamente.

— Eu vou — ela mentiu, enquanto ajeitava Harry na cadeirinha que antes pertenceu a Dudley, para que pudesse alimentá-lo.

— Lily, eu estou falando sério! — Petúnia reclamou, tentando limpar a blusa dos pedaços de comida de quando Dudley bateu os punhos gorduchos na mesa, reclamando do gosto em poucas e precisas palavras.

— Você tem contado? — Lily perguntou, olhando para ela — Seis anos. Seis anos que esse muro está aí. Sabe quantos anos durou a Segunda Guerra? Seis anos. Sabe quantos anos durou a Primeira Guerra? Quatro anos. Por que eles não demoliram esse muro ainda? Por que essa "Guerra Fria" está demorando mais do que todas as outras?

Harry soltou um muxoxo, como se entendesse cada palavra que a mãe dizia.

— Não posso contar para ele — ela disse — Não por telefone. Isso não é justo.

— A vida não é justa — retrucou Petúnia — Você precisa contar para ele. Não pode agir estranho com ele a vida toda, ou simplesmente ignorar as suas ligações.

Ela tinha feito isso tantas vezes, sabia.

Se ela estivesse com a sua família, ela nunca teria perdido a virgindade... pelo menos não daquele jeito. Onde estava com a cabeça?

— Tudo bem, pelo menos pare de ignorá-lo — Petúnia quase implorou — Ligue para ele. Fale sobre a TV a cores que Vernon foi buscar.

A primeira televisão a cores da Alemanha.

Aquilo sim era uma novidade do meio científico que Lily não podia explicar. Sabia que as fotografias instantâneas coloridas tinham sido criadas quatro anos antes, mas eram fotos, elas não se moviam. Os filmes às vezes eram pintados a mão pelos produtores para irem ao cinema, mas uma televisão ao vivo em cores era algo completamente inovador.

E Harry cresceria achando que isso era normal.

— Está bem, eu vou... — cedeu Lily.

No mesmo instante, a porta de entrada abriu-se.

— Agora — disse Petúnia, antes de pegar Dudley no colo para receber o marido e dar apoio moral.

Lily suspirou, pegando o telefone que, por algum motivo, estava na bancada da cozinha.

— Alô? — uma voz feminina atendeu.

— Senhora Potter — disse Lily — É a Lily.

— Lily! Como você está? As coisas estão... tranquilas aí do outro lado?

O que ela queria dizer com tranquilas?

— Sim, estão, eu acho — respondeu Lily, confusa — O James está?

— Ah, me desculpe, mas ele saiu. Acabou de sair, na verdade...

Por alguns minutos.

Harry soltou uma gargalhada por causa de uma borboleta que pousou na mão dele. Lily afastou o inseto dele, assustada que pudesse machucá-lo. Já tinha escutado que as borboletas soltavam uma secreção que, se passasse nos olhos, poderia deixar a pessoa cega. Não sabia se era verdade, mas não iria arriscar.

— O que foi isso? — escutou a senhora Potter perguntar.

— Meu sobrinho — respondeu Lily, apressada — Escute, eu preciso desligar. Muito obrigada. Avise ao James que eu liguei.

— Avisarei.

Ela pôs o telefone no gancho, respirando fundo.

— Você quer me matar do coração, rapazinho? — apertou de leve o nariz do bebê, que voltou a rir.

— Lily, traga o Harry! — exclamou Petúnia da sala, já podendo ser escutados os sons de algum talk show.

**1969**

— _Tante!_ — Dudley gritou da sala — A lua!

Lily deixou o prato de porcelana escorregar das suas mãos. Petúnia a mataria por isso mais tarde, mas ela passou por cima dos pedaços quebrados, que por sorte não eram pequenos, indo até a sala de estar.

Harry estava muito ocupado tentando tirar as meias dos pés com a gengiva exposta, ou seja lá o que ele queria fazer.

James Potter era um _dreckspatz_.

O telefone tocou e ela reclamou ainda mais, tentando não deixar escapar algum palavrão, não queria que Dudley ou Harry aprendessem essas coisas.

— Alô — respondeu de má vontade.

— Parece que o querido presidente cumpriu a sua promessa, Lily — James disse, debochado.

— Presidente seu, só se for.

— Quem está do lado ocidental é você, minha cara.

Harry soltou um gritinho. Era incrível como ele sabia o momento exato de chamar a atenção, quando ela estava no telefone. Já devia ter percebido que ela ia correndo para perto dele toda vez que fazia isso, já que ela ficava desesperada para que seus pais e James não o escutassem.

— Como o seu sobrinho grita — ele comentou.

"Não fala mal do nosso filho" ela pensou na mesma hora, já ficando de cara amarrada.

— Qual é o problema? Você gritava quando bebê, eu gritava quando bebê, todos os bebês gritam, James — Lily retrucou.

— Calma, Lily. Eu só comentei — James murmurou, parecendo desconcertado.

Não sabia como tinha conseguido conversar com ele durante a gravidez com todos os seus hormônios.

Harry voltou a gritar, mas Lily rapidamente notou que ele não estava mais na sala, e ele não estava gritando normalmente, ele estava chorando.

— Puta merda — ela soltou, deixando o telefone na mesa e indo até a cozinha.

Ainda não tinham inventado um telefone móvel.

— Lily? — escutou James perguntar, confuso — Está tudo bem?

Pegou Harry do chão da cozinha, quase chorando junto com o filho.

Como tinha sido irresponsável de deixar aquela porcelana quebrada ali com duas crianças em casa. Irresponsável, era uma péssima mãe.

Deixou-o na cadeirinha de alimentação para pegar logo os pedaços malditos e jogá-los no lixo da bancada. Então ela limpou a ferida nos joelhos de Harry e cobriu-os com band aid, uma invenção maravilhosa que tinha sido exportada durante a Segunda Guerra.

Pegou-o novamente no colo, balançando-o para que ele relaxasse e então voltou a pegar o telefone, sem saber se James ainda estaria na linha.

— Oi, voltei — ela disse, fingindo estar plena.

— Está tudo bem? — James perguntou, parecendo preocupado.

— Você sabe. Crianças...

Por um momento, pensou que tinha dado bola fora.

— É, suponho que seja trabalhoso — ele riu — Bem, não vou mais te atrapalhar, babá Evans.

— Vai se ferrar — ela revirou os olhos.

A cozinha não tinha resíduos do que tinha acontecido, a única prova era o band aid nos joelhos de Harry. Pensou que talvez pudesse passar por aquele desastre sem mencionar uma palavra a Petúnia.

— Puta merda! — Dudley gritou bem alto.

"Está de brincadeira comigo".

**1971**

Lily não gostava de visitas surpresas.

Petúnia estava no cômodo que tinha montado para ser o escritório de Vernon em casa, mas que ela usava o TRS-80 mais do que o marido.

Dudley estava dormindo em seu quarto e Lily estava cuidando de Harry quando tocaram na campainha. Quando atendeu a porta, era o seu pai.

"Puta merda".

— Dudley emagreceu e o cabelo dele escureceu — ele disse, sério.

Fechou a porta e afastou-se, ignorando-o completamente.

Estava irritada e cansada de só brigar com ele. Estava começando a se acostumar em morar em Dorotheenstraße, pensando em comprar uma casa própria por perto de Petúnia para morar, estava sentindo-se confortável. Ela não precisava de Charles a dizendo o que fazer. Ela já tinha 27 anos!

— Quem é você? — perguntou Harry, soltando os lápis de cor e olhando para cima.

— Por que você não vai com a tia Tuney agora, _Sohn_? — sugeriu Lily.

Ele pegou a caixa de lápis de cor e o papel em câmera lenta, como se isso fosse torná-lo menos perceptível aos olhos do homem desconhecido que o assustava. Ele não gostava de homens com uniforme militar, Lily também tinha passado a não gostar.

— Diga — Lily cruzou os braços.

— _Arzneimittel _— Charles passou a mão pelo cabelo, já começando a ficar ralo — Por que não nos contou? Ele tem o quê? 5 anos?

— Isso faz diferença para você?

— Você é minha filha mais nova. E ele é meu neto. James sabe?

Lily soltou um som indignado.

— E por que você acha que ele é o pai? — perguntou, apenas porque estava ainda muito irritada com ele.

— Porque eu tenho dois olhos perfeitamente funcionais — Charles retrucou — e sei fazer contas, foi há uns 5 anos que ele veio te visitar usando o meu visto.

— Não, ele não sabe.

— É claro que não sabe...

Ele resmungou de um jeito que fez Lily ficar curiosa.

— O que houve? — ela perguntou.

— Ele não te contou? — Charles devolveu a pergunta — Os Vance estão tentando arranjar um casamento entre a filha deles e ele.

Ela nunca tinha ido com a cara de Emmeline.

— Temos mais um motivo para eu não contar — disse Lily.

— O quê? Lily, vai ser mãe solteira? — ele perguntou.

— Eu já sou. E não estou sozinha, tenho ajuda de Tuney. Não sabemos quando que esse muro vai cair. Eu poderia estar morta quando isso acontecesse, e não quero que James pare a vida dele por mim.

— E você não parou a sua?

— Eu não. Tenho um filho para cuidar.

Charles suspirou, olhando para a televisão desligada com curiosidade.

Às vezes se esquecia que o outro lado de Berlin estava alguns anos no passado.

— Os países assinaram um tratado — ele tentou argumentar — Não podem instalar armas nucleares e de destruição em massa em subsolos, leitos marítimos e fundos oceânicos. Já é um primeiro passo para o fim da guerra.

— Pensamos que o mundo acabaria quando a União Soviética instalou mísseis em Cuba — retrucou Lily — E isso foi há nove anos.

— Eu vou respeitar a sua decisão. Não contarei nada a James, mas sua mãe precisa saber disso. Estou falando sério, não vou esconder nada dela.

Por um momento, sentiu como se tivessem voltado a ser o pai e filha que eram antes de tudo aquilo. Sentiu-se aliviada e sorriu, o seu pai sempre respeitava suas decisões, mesmo que sua mãe não apoiasse.

— Bem, agora posso ver o meu neto? — Charles perguntou.

— Não está muito ocupado?

— Tenho o resto do dia livre.

**1975**

— Lily, me desculpe, mas eu preciso ser honesto contigo...

Assim que ela atendeu o telefone e James começou a falar, ela sabia que aquela seria a conversa que ela esteve fugindo pelos últimos anos e que seria muito difícil fazer o que ela achava que era certo.

— A última vez que nos vimos foi há dez anos e eu entendo que ultrapassamos os limites — ele disse — Entendo que você não estava confortável para falar sobre isso comigo, e estávamos muito ocupados também para isso, mas eu não posso mais adiar isso.

— Por causa de Emmeline? — ela deixou escapar a pergunta.

O outro lado da linha ficou mudo por alguns segundos.

— Como você soube? — ele perguntou.

— O meu pai me contou — Lily respondeu, tentando se manter neutra na conversa.

— Eu sinto muito se estraguei a nossa amizade.

— Estragar...?

Ele achava que tinha estragado a amizade deles.

— Você ignorou ligações minhas, esteve distante, a nossa amizade não é mais a mesma e a culpa é toda minha.

Quem tinha beijado ele era ela.

— Eu sei que as coisas não estão boas agora... Talvez não estejam por um bom tempo, mas eu preciso saber se eu tenho alguma chance, se você sente alguma coisa por mim.

— James... — Lily sussurrou.

— Por favor.

— Eu não posso...

A porta da frente abriu-se, Petúnia entrou com Dudley e Harry com o uniforme da escola.

— Mamãe! — Harry correu até ela, jogando a mochila e sentando-se no seu colo — Dudley me defendeu de uns garotos mais velhos!

Desde que tinha um ano, ele tinha um ótimo faro para entrar nos piores momentos.

— Que ótimo, querido — respondeu, sentindo que possivelmente estava pálida.

Petúnia notou seu estado e arrastou o filho e sobrinho para a cozinha, reclamando sofre brigas escolares.

— Você já arrumou alguém?

Essa era a primeira conclusão dele?

— O quê? — Lily perguntou.

— Eu sei que nós não tínhamos nada. Me desculpe, eu não deveria ter ligado.

— James, não! Você está entendendo tudo errado.

Deveria contar a ele sobre Harry?

Odiava decidir sob pressão.

— Eu fiquei grávida quando nos encontramos. Foi isso o que aconteceu — despejou de uma vez.

— O quê? Por que nunca me contou?

— Faria alguma diferença?

Escutou James resmungar sobre como tinha que atravessar o muro e lembrou-se de antes de Harry nascer. Quando ela entrou em um grupo pequeno de manifestantes, quando viram uma pessoa que ia atravessar o muro do outro lado ser baleada pelos soviéticos. Eles tinham combinado tudo, ela tinha pagado para um guarda e ele se aproveitou de seu desespero. Não queria que ninguém passasse por isso.

— James, isso não muda nada — forçou-se a dizer, sentindo as lágrimas finalmente escorrerem por seu rosto.

— Lily... — pôde sentir a dor em sua voz.

— Eu segui a minha vida. Estou feliz. E você deveria fazer o mesmo. Deveria casar-se com Emmeline. Você merece isso.

Ele ficou mudo.

— Não significou nada? — repetiu.

Ela não tinha dito que não o amava, mas continuava sendo mentira.

— Não — mentiu — E não faz diferença. Nada vai mudar.

Odiava como conseguia ver o muro da janela de casa.

Não soube quando ele desligou ou se disse algo, apenas sabia que tinha acabado de passar por uma experiência de coração partido e a culpa era totalmente dela.

**1989**

Era 9 de novembro.

28 anos tinham se passado.

Aquele muro tinha modificado 28 anos da vida de Lily. Na época, ela tinha 17 anos, agora tinha 45 e um filho de 23 anos.

Quatro anos antes, uma mulher lançou um livro chamado "The Handmaid's Tale" e foi a leitura mais significativa que ela teve durante a sua prisão a céu aberto. Não tiraram o seu filho dela, ela não foi estuprada para reproduzir ou foi mandada para as colônias onde certamente morreria, mas ela tinha perdido tempo da sua vida por causa dos outros, e sofrido com isso.

Seria mentira dizer que foi passageiro e melodramático dizer que cada dia demorou mais que o anterior, a verdade era que o tempo passou rápido, agora que olhava para trás.

A visita de alemães do lado Oriental para o Ocidental estava liberado. O muro ainda existia, mas demoraria para que ele fosse destruído, até lá ela ainda manteria os pés atrás.

Desde que James descobriu sobre Harry, ele arrumou um jeito de ficar mais presente na vida do filho. Lily sabia mais de James por Harry do que por ele mesmo, e tinha se tornado mais suportável assim.

A Dorotheenstraße nunca esteve tão cheia. Muitas pessoas tinham ido para os centros, esperando que ainda fosse necessário um visto para poderem transitar livremente, mas não era mais. Em breve, as estações de trem abandonadas voltariam a funcionar, e o chanceler teria que cuidar do problema da grande desvantagem tecnológica do lado oriental.

Mas naquele dia ainda era festa. Não se pensava em problemas, mas em soluções. A neve caindo não incomodava a ninguém.

Lily amava a neve. A neve era mais fria lá do que em Londres, mas ainda a fazia se sentir viva. Ousava segurar os pedaços de gelo nas mãos nuas, sentindo a concentração do sangue e os espasmos involuntários, que procuravam repelir a sensação de congelamento.

Sentada no meio fio molhado, ela fechou os olhos, sentindo o coração bater forte de medo. Tinha medo de ver a sua mãe depois de tanto tempo, o quão envelhecida deveria ter ficado, apenas lembrando-a de que ela deveria ter ficado em casa naquele dia.

Talvez ela se casasse com James. Estudasse na Humboldt como sempre quis. E aí teria o Harry, que conviveria com o pai sem ser pelo telefone fixo.

Sentiu alguém sentar-se do seu lado.

— Não vai até lá? — perguntou Harry, esfregando uma luva na outra.

Provavelmente os seus óculos estariam embaçados pelo frio.

Teria tido uma vida tão linda, que preferia que o muro não tivesse "caído", por mais egoísta que fosse esse desejo, apenas para não encarar o que perdeu.

— Você deveria ir — respondeu ainda com os olhos fechados.

— Não vou conhecer a minha avó sem a minha mãe comigo.

Ele era muito insistente e apenas um ano mais velho do que ela quando deu a luz.

— Está bem — disse, levantando-se, sem vontade.

Eles não estavam lá. Talvez não soubessem ainda sobre a declaração do final da guerra. Debaixo daquela neve, realmente poderiam chamar aquilo de Guerra Fria. Poderia ter sido um final mais oposto, mais quente.

Ela reconhecia aquele caminho de cabeça, nada tinha mudado daquele lado, ao contrário da Berlin ocidental. Parou de caminhar quando eles chegaram a Johannisstraße. _Ele_ tinha sido a última pessoa com quem falou antes de sumir.

E ele devia estar em outra casa agora. Com Emmeline Vance.

— Ai, meu Deus! — escutou um grito atrás de si.

A senhora Potter estava mais velha, mas ainda parecia ter a mesma energia de sempre. Ela abraçou-a com força, antes que Lily pudesse reagir.

— Eu pensei que morreria sem vê-la outra vez. Todos pensamos — Euphemia disse, ainda abraçando-a.

Assim que afastou-se, os seus olhos pousaram em Harry.

— Olhe só! Pensei que você tivesse se formado em química, Lily, não em biologia. Que clone é esse — ela brincou.

Lily gostaria de ser mais forte para poder apoiar o filho naquele momento, mas ela não conseguia. Era tudo tão recente, tão profundo.

Viu a sombra de James dentro da casa junto com seu pai.

— Venham, entrem. Vou ligar para seus pais, Lily — dona Euphemia sugeriu, ainda agarrada ao neto.

Ficou para trás da pequena comitiva, sendo a última a entrar. Fleamont foi rapidamente para perto de Harry, encantado. Eram três cópias entre si.

E era errado demais que James estivesse muito focado em olhá-la.

Voltou a abrir a porta atrás de si, precisava ficar sozinha, sentada no banco da frente da casa. Voltou a fechar os olhos e sabia que não era Harry que tinha a seguido.

— Você é a maior mentirosa que eu já conheci — disse James.

— Do que está falando? — perguntou.

— Só conversando por telefone para acreditar nas coisas que me disse. Eu posso ver o seu rosto agora.

Estremeceu quando ele passou a mão pela sua bochecha.

— Eu nunca pude te dizer, Lily, mas _ich liebe dich_.

Ela abriu os olhos, incapaz de continuar do jeito que estava. Precisava de respostas.

— E Emmeline? — perguntou Lily.

— Eu nem sequer tentei.

Ela acreditava porque ela mesma nunca conseguiu tentar com outro homem.

— 28 anos é muito tempo — choramingou, sentindo-se uma adolescente outra vez.

— Ainda temos tempo. Agora nós temos todo o tempo do mundo a nosso favor.

Dessa vez foi ele quem a beijou.

E ela descobriu o quanto sentiu falta disso.


End file.
